Naming Gives Me Purpose
by Shockeye7665
Summary: After the events of breaking Mr O'Neil from the Kraang Detention Center, Mikey confronts Donnie over naming the Newtralizer once again, and reveals why he's so insistent on naming stuff.


**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to their respective owners, namely Viacom.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*Knock Knock*<p>

Donnie turned to look at the door to the garage from his desk, as he typed away on his computer, trying to see if he could work out on decoding the mysterious orb that April had found in the sewers whilst he went off to rescue Mr O'Neil.

"Come in"

The doors opened, and Mikey came through, with a frown on his face that he wore whilst they were at the Kraang detention area. Donnie wondered what would cause Mikey to wear such a frown, that in his mind, didn't belong on him unless he was very angry, and those moments were rare.

_Oh sewer apples_...

Donnie wagered that Mikey was really still upset over the whole 'Newtralizer name' thing.

Having walked over to Donnie's worksurface, Mikey slammed his hands on it hard and said, "Bro, what part of, I'm in charge of naming stuff, do you not understand"?

Yep, he was.

With an cross look, Donnie glared at Mikey and rose his voice, "You're still upset over that whole naming the Newtralizer thing"?  
>"Course I am! You named something without me"!<br>Growling, Donnie retaliated sarcastically, "Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't phone you to get your opinion, because, one, circumstances weren't ideal. And two, you're just sore that I picked a much more awesome name than you would have come up with"!  
>"I would have called it..."<br>"The Newtralizer, yes I know".  
>"No, I wouldn't"!<br>"Yes you would have done, and you know it Mikey! And reason number three, you're not in charge of anything, especially at naming anything. It's not like the world's gonna end if you, Michelangelo Hamato, or yours truly, Mikey, didn't name some evil mutant villain of the week"!  
>At this outburst, Mikey was fuming, and retaliated, "Yes I am! I'm in charge of naming stuff! Because if Dr Nameinstein doesn't name something, we're doomed"!<p>

Rolling his eyes, Donnie sighed and went, "You know what? I'm not even gonna bother arguing anymore. Just drop it and leave, Mikey".  
>"NO! I will not drop it! It's important that I name stuff and nobody else"!<br>"Why? Why is naming stuff such a big deal to you, Mikey"?

"Because it gives me purpose"!

A shocked silence from Donatello and he mouthed "what"?, several times before he gave off the same quiet question, to his younger brother whose anger was fading away and being replaced with sadness, much to Donnie's further shock.  
>Of all the answers that Donnie expected from his little brother, he had never even considered that a possibility, and that really stung.<p>

Mikey continued, softly, "Think about it Donnie. Ever since we've left the sewers, we've all got roles to play in this team. Leo is the leader, Raph's the muscle, you're the brains, and I'm just the useless tag-along, annoying little brother who's only there to be chased at".  
>And before Donnie could reply, Mikey went on, "But, naming stuff? It gives me purpose in this group, knowing that the name I've picked, is being used by the rest of us, and thus, makes me proud that I even named them. It makes me part of the group. So I've appointed myself as..."<br>"The one who gives the enemies, the gadgets and stuff, names, huh? Is this why you were upset over me naming the Newtralizer"?

At the nod of Mikey's head, Donnie sighed and said, "Mikey, I'm sorry, but I was the only one there to name him"...  
>"Well, you should have waited for me to name him"!<br>Donnie looked at a now frowning Mikey with an aghast face and said, "Seriously? You're making a big deal over nothing, Mikey! It's just a name"!

Mikey blurted out mumbled replies and tried to form an answer to Donnie, but couldn't, so he instead turned around, left, huffing and shouted angrily, "You know what, Donnie?! Forget it, I'm gonna say I named him! Next time, wait for me to name the next guy"!

With Mikey now out, Donnie sighed sadly, and tried to rid his thoughts of the conversation, but couldn't, no matter how insane it sounded.

_I can't rid myself over how Mikey was still angry over the whole naming stuff thing_? _Geez, get a grip, Donnie_!

So instead, he just slammed his fingers onto his keyboard. Hard.

And the result were that the keys on the keyboard flew off and clattered on the floor. Donnie groaned, as he went to pick them up and put them back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, just a one-shot I came up with, after I had watched Operation: Break Out. This idea came forming around my head several times and refused to go away, for I was quite constantly annoyed by Mikey insisting that he was in charge of naming stuff, but I reckoned that there must be a hidden reason behind why he's insistent on naming stuff.<strong>

**And also, I had to ensure that the confrontation wasn't resolved, for in the episode Slash and Destroy, Mikey states (or rather, convinced himself) that he named the Newtralizer and Donnie blurts that he named the Newtralizer.**

**Anyways, about the next edition of the Turtle Effect series, I have a new title for the next edition. Check it out on my profile.**

**So, don't forget to leave a review at anytime and see you around!**


End file.
